1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for the axial displacement of rolls in a rolling stand, wherein the rolls are mounted in chocks which are guided adjustably sliding in roll housings of the rolling stand and wherein the rolls are axially displaced by hydraulic piston-cylinder assemblies which are braced against the rolling stand and are connected to the support member of the roll bearing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A known device of this type disclosed in German Patent No. 2,440,495 intended for a roll stand with two working rolls, two intermediate rolls and two backup rolls, includes two axially outwardly protruding arms on the chock of each intermediate roll, wherein each of these arms is engaged through a connecting member by a piston-cylinder assembly. The two piston-cylinder assemblies are fastened in the housings of the roll stands laterally of the respective chock either directly to the housing or to support blocks releasably connected to the housing.
The prior art device has the disadvantage that the axial displacement forces to be transmitted from the piston-cylinder assembly to the roll chock in accordance with the position of adjustment of the roll and of the chock cannot be transmitted centrally onto the center axis of the roll, because the projecting arms of the chock are usually spaced either above or below the common axis plane of the piston-cylinder assembly and the force may be transmitted through the connecting member while simultaneously generating a corresponding bending moment.
In addition, the device mentioned above has a great structural weight because the complete radial and axial bearings are arranged in the chock individually and in combination and the entire chock has to be axially displaced during the axial displacement of the rolls. Depending upon the type of rolling stand used, the displacement is very difficult because the chocks must be guided in the direction of adjustment, i.e., transversely of the direction of displacement. Additional difficulties occur in the case of driven rolls because the coupling sleeve required for the drive transmission cannot be easily accommodated on the roll neck between the two projecting arms of the chock. Therefore, the drive in rolling stands equipped with this type of device is as a rule effected from the other side of the roll.
Therefore, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide a device for the axial displacement of rolls in a rolling stand which avoids the disadvantages and difficulties described above.